<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【Unlight|王国主从】Ballad by ViridisGuglielmina</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22972360">【Unlight|王国主从】Ballad</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViridisGuglielmina/pseuds/ViridisGuglielmina'>ViridisGuglielmina</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Unlight (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:41:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22972360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViridisGuglielmina/pseuds/ViridisGuglielmina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>-一个通篇没有本尊们姓名出现的年龄操作，N卡威廉与幼殿下的童话故事时间。</p><p>-瞎掰的尤拉斯通史，胡扯的隆兹布鲁建国史，私货如山的神棍现场，买注释送正文。</p><p>-逻辑掉线，毫无内在关联性可言，除了人工雷之外大概没有别的用处。作者惰于填坑导致自身已然半文盲化，质量堪忧，建议红叉。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wilhelm Kurt &amp; Grunwald Lonsbrough</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【Unlight|王国主从】Ballad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>塔钟鸣响六声，一星宝石红在昏暗的房间里漾开。</p><p> </p><p>  少年将最后一份标本纳入收藏柜之中，在夕阳坠入地平线前，他需要将他的小爱好暂时搁置起来。在那之后，会有王室的教师牵着他的手沿着布隆海德城高塔的螺旋阶梯攀登而上，他将在尽头的房间里学习成为一名王子所该有的礼仪，日复一日，日复一日。</p><p> </p><p>  那一天，他在拂晓时分做了个梦——有黑喙的鹮鸟【1】聚集在他的胸前，以交叠的翼羽覆盖了他的双目。而他醒来时，所见之物唯余每夜栖身的黢黑床帐。这过于诡谲的场景盘桓在他的脑海中，散发着血与生铁的气味，令他在投身林立了骨殖的博物架时也不免走了神。也许出门进行一场“小小的冒险”是个改善心情的好主意，而距预示着课程降临的钟声敲响时显然尚有一段时间。于是他那样做了，溜出房间，躲过守卫，像只沿着布隆海德宫檐槽步过的灰斑猫。</p><p> </p><p>  少年在漫长柱廊中奔跑，跑向前方未知的金红夕阳，发梢凝着一点燃灼的颜色，理石柱在他身切割出狭长投影。他穿越广厅，绕过拱廊，在经过过花园的隐秘角落时因呼吸急促而稍作停顿，而后仿佛出于预兆那般地，将视线投向庭园中央的冬青栎。</p><p> </p><p>  于是他望见一类幻影。</p><p> </p><p>  着黑衣者，身形隐没于夕日辉光之中，灿金缨穗越过肩膀又系在胸口，谨立时带着军人式的肃穆。他无端出现在树荫下，仿佛幽灵，又像是夏日午后摇曳的蜃景。与少年目光相接时不以臣子一贯的恭谨姿态示人，却是凝视着他，树影在那双稀罕的金绿色中漾起一点飘忽无定的波澜。</p><p> </p><p>  “夜安，我的殿下。”</p><p> </p><p>  他屈膝，语调是迥异于侬软布隆海德腔的谨饬。男人以尊号唤他时露出些许怀念神情，仿佛故地重游——那姿态不似少年所稔熟的任何一位将军。他有着远超那副躯体年岁的眉眼，但无论如何，那张面孔相较于他肩上的衔着金色五星的鹰徽而言也显得过于年轻了。</p><p> </p><p>  你是谁？你驻足于此处的理由是什么？那如仲夏夜萤火般盘旋于你身畔的翠色碎片【2】又是何物？少年将疑惑压在唇舌之间，他想他会说明的。那双眼告诉他，他已读出他所知，却不急于一一解释。</p><p> </p><p>  “我不属于此方时空，殿下。但距我离开前多少还残余些时间。”</p><p> </p><p>  “在那之前呢？”</p><p> </p><p>  少年踏过草坪，鞋跟擦过草坪时发出窸窣声响。他身量尚未成长至可观模样，与这位不速之客对话时仍需扬起脸来。眼神倨傲，却是比他那年齿见长的长兄们更像位殿下。</p><p> </p><p>  “若要百无聊赖地消磨这段时间则也嫌太长……”。黑衣人抬首，神情近乎于宣誓效忠。在与他目光相平时，少年得以看自己的影子在一双芽色摇曳如早春蓊郁新枝。</p><p> </p><p>  “那么，您想听个故事吗，殿下？”</p><p> </p><p>  “你打算告诉我吗，军人？”</p><p> </p><p>  “如果您能替我保守一些秘密的话。”</p><p> </p><p>  于是军人起身，他挺直身形时有风息穿过整方布隆海德城而来，将那绣了深红纹路的一角衣装拖拽出气旋的弧度。“我所要讲述的，是有关某个很久以前的世界的故事，它们在很久以前就已经结束，而这个故事其本身也一度成为同样的旧迹。”他顿了顿，由着那盘旋的莹绿碎片聚拢，神情中呈出些许谦逊与肃穆。</p><p> </p><p>  而后他开口，不以诡谲章句为钥，只是呼唤那片大陆的名字。</p><p> </p><p>  “Goras”【3】</p><p> </p><p>  一句低沉而旷远的声调，似锁匙啮合，开启晦涩难解的题章。十一片沃土，十一方国家【4】，关乎初始与终结。莹绿碎片没入空气，复而于无形的空间中散开涟漪，呼吸般在一片虚无中起伏出一条平缓道路，那通往晦暗的幽境不见光线，唯有些许造物的模糊轮廓在四周飘荡。少年并未流露出些许讶然神色，他抿紧嘴唇，先于那军人一步迈入那虚幻通途，趾尖踏住虚无，而后收止于一声沉稳足音。</p><p> </p><p>  仿佛预兆，仿佛一切的开始。</p><p> </p><p>  像是墨滴坠入纯水那般，前行者脚下飞快而盛大地蔓延开一方新绿，他嗅到浓郁松香，混杂了潮湿叶草的气息，和着丰沛的水汽笼罩了他，像是海潮，涌上又退去。迷雾消散时露出了那引路人的身影，扬着颈项，仰望林梢间逸散的晨光。在他身后，拂晓前最后一点昏暗浸入大地，云枞与山毛榉的枝桠亲吻它的边缘。</p><p> </p><p>  “更早一些的开始，”军人的表情带了些许怀念意味：“尚未被钢铁与机械所触及过的时代。”而后他自丛林边缘踏上石滩，向着年轻的殿下伸出为纯白手套所裹覆的手。</p><p> </p><p>  “把您的手给我，我会领您游历这一切。”</p><p> </p><p>  少年盯着他，露出些好奇神色，视线停落在随着邀请动作而滑落的一角黢黑长披，那其下覆盖着深红佩剑，粗犷如一整条顽铁未历锻结便扭作武器形状，令这引导人更增添几分神秘。隆兹布鲁的皇子面前鲜有佩剑者，王室的规矩足以令其子嗣免除一些威胁，但他坚信那锐刃并非为与他刀剑相向所持。</p><p> </p><p>  大抵是亡灵吧，男孩想，死去的魂灵，悬浮于狄拉克海【5】之上的意识保存者，不曾混入万千魂魄之中，因某个契机而得以于生者的世界再次显现。或是更为古早的那类，被束缚于这片大地的一个执念？他在内心罗列了若干选项，又很快被诞罔不经的想法逗笑，那形容和举止迥乎于布隆海德人的军人倒是值得他进行一番孩童式的揣测。于是他停止了原地以足尖蹭捻卵石的动作，踏着苔藓一路轻快地向着前方而去。</p><p> </p><p>  黑衣人似乎并不介意他所想，只是引着他往着那虚无之中行走，整方世界的图幅在他身后迤逦而开，一场植物同岩石间的角力，他们看荒芜大地是如何覆盖了青绿苔藓，欧石南的丛林又是如何葳蕤作冷杉与山毛榉的领域。而后落叶覆满荒原，细碎白花悄无声息地枯萎又再次盛开，于枝叶蔓延开崭新早春。直至很久以后，某个寒冷的冬季，有旅者自远方越过绵延山峦，踏上这方土地，足迹在浅雪蜿蜒出深色痕迹。再然后，便是人类麋集起来的景象，不比于沉默中兀自生长的植物群落，而是纯然兴旺的，属于人类这一族群的时代。</p><p> </p><p>  “最开始的，或许是一些您所熟知的故事。”</p><p> </p><p>  年轻的殿下循着那向导的目光望去，看一位开国者，尚冠持着红宝石的拥有者的名号，足下是多石的寒冷荒原，身后蔓延开黢黑鳞木群落。继承了蛮荒蹠地的支系，鲁比欧那偏安于遥远一隅的末裔，偏偏却是脱离了故土的掌控，直至从那理石之城的御座上夺下了属于他的神圣花冠——那般鏖战苦害了他，却终是未能战胜他，于是他的子孙便以领地冠作姓氏。隆兹布鲁，遥远之国，一位年轻的继任者，所加冕之地群鸽振翼，有欧石南【6】与鸢尾灼然怒放，礼赞四方【7】。</p><p> </p><p>  军人凝视着于黢黑旗帐上招展的飘逸章纹，槲寄生与冬青栎枝叶交织，于终末处拢合为整，当中盛开作银白的花束。</p><p> </p><p>  “以持鸢尾花束的旅人所预言的遥远之地，尚是未被异界魔物所蹂躏的纯贞童稚之时。于荒野盛开的欧石南，那开国者，第一位君临隆兹布鲁的王以你为铭。”</p><p> </p><p>  他于钟声间歇间吟诵古老诗篇，远眺绵延至视线尽头的山峦，眼中闪着晨曦似的幽光。少年盯着他，像是凝视着一个谜团。那人熟悉这个国家的故事，却又仿佛过客，无论哪一点都令他困惑——你所隐藏的真相，你所经历的事物，你于言辞间所祭悼的事物，被你称作故土的事物。少年端详着这于幻境中回荡的蜃景涟漪，开始着意揣摩一些轮廓，旋即他抬头，像是带着些微期待般地随着那人向更远的地方前行。</p><p> </p><p>  “之后便是新的时代，”那向导声音迢遥，有如白日里飘忽的梦幻。</p><p> </p><p>  旗帐与花束忽而自某一刻起为钢铁的洪流所包覆，喷吐灰烟的城市取代群落与乔木，行走的机械与人群漫步于周身。男孩于其中望见第一具人形的身体站起，金属的关节发出摩擦的异响。看那人偶蹒跚着迈出步，钢铁的躯壳口吐言语，尽管那发音嘶哑得近似粗粝的擦音。他们在那奇巧机械褪却笨重外壳得以轻松前行时，径直穿过了群人欢腾的图景，直至那金属形躯为更似人身的姿态所取代、造物与创造主的界线被技术所模糊时。二人才缓下游历的步伐，步入一线微弱光亮里，而那黑衣的随行者的身影端正站立在他身前，面上噙着平平淡淡的微笑。</p><p> </p><p>  “您不必急着去看那终局，时间尚早，再耽搁一会儿也不迟。”男人的视线并不曾向周遭场景所歪斜过半分，他缓缓推开下一扇门。</p><p> </p><p>  有过于明亮的光闪过男孩瞳孔，那是他曾于书本中窥觊了一角的梦幻时代：锻铁者既成为财富的赐予者，于是他们便获得国王的权利。以黄金为名的纪元，足以被冠以伟大之称的二十九世纪，高倨于大陆中央的城烟云汨汨，却是被人造的灯火擦亮得比三重冕更加像三重冕，旧时代繁冗劳力被完美的机械奴仆所翦除，而后那徇纵的时日至此开始。人们耗费大量光阴得到技术，而后或多或少地自愿沦为技术的囚人。被划分作数字的人们，因为一时的技术而引起的惰懦，往往会由于优虑愈形增长，先不过是害怕可能发生的祸害，跟着就会苦苦谋求防止的对策，直至征服了技术的人反而成了技术的奴隶。三重冕不倒，其无朽损内里已无从探寻，其荣耀光辉依旧。</p><p> </p><p>  “那本是薄暮将至的预兆，在当时却被当作旭日震旦的黎明。”喟叹在男孩头顶响起，军人望着机械林立的都市感慨着，一双金绿恒星在暮色中熠熠生辉。</p><p> </p><p>  接下来的事情大概就是我所知晓的了，男孩心想，他多少曾于古旧书卷的丛林中窥得过一些痕迹：有关那不详的计划，被唤作万魔殿之名的，人类智慧凝于其中，万千技术聚作其壁垒。驾驶者妄图执掌它的权杖，而那杖尖所指向之处，预想中的图幅从这片天空跨越到那片天空，无论极峰或渊薮。</p><p> </p><p>  “世界曾许以尤拉斯三十个百年，而后，工程师以机械和钢铁将其归还给天空。”那引导者的面上露出些许凝重，用一种过于笔挺的姿势转向他。</p><p> </p><p>  “那么接下来您想要看些什么呢？一些轶闻？或者一场揭秘之旅？“而后他露出些羞赧神色来:“我并非擅长讲述秘辛而舌头又格外不羁的。”</p><p> </p><p>  “足够有趣的暗示。”那孩子眯起了眼睛。“你若带我来此历览，那便向我述说故事的全貌。”</p><p> </p><p>  于是那引导人当真那样做了，他望见碎片似的场景与自己擦肩而过，从潘德莫尼的足趾一路蔓延上天幕：觐立于顶点的三人，那三贤中的一位【8】，意图以诸世之王权献予其所挚爱者【9】，却是拉开了未来的悲剧的序幕。那是一场有迹可循的谋杀，从一位巨匠的死的到以及另一位巨匠的默默毁灭，它或许是一场波及整方尤拉斯的悲剧，或许只是另一重悲剧的序幕。</p><p> </p><p>  大抵是源于被扭曲的愿望吧。男孩沉默地凝视着周遭变换，看着那伟大引导者于至高处茕然孑立身影，表情像是叹惋。</p><p> </p><p>  “至少我知道一件事，”他缓缓开口。“这令他们知道自己不过是人。”</p><p> </p><p>  引导人并未颔首应肯，在短暂沉默后，字句在唇边化作浅淡叹息：“或许一开始那盛了黄金的箱子就不过是另一只潘多拉魔盒罢了。”</p><p> </p><p>  可是悲剧并没有结束，那孩子想。于是他们前行至下一个场景，机械的马戏团，欢声笑语之下涌动着疯狂，为首者以歌咏诉说暴政。少年凝视着那具完美的造物，他知晓那即将到来的，被记载于书本上的历史，讲及关于机械的自由意志，讲及一场革命，讲及一曲凶杀的颂诗，讲及一场终将反抗者碾作齑粉的镇压，以及一场浩劫的残酷开端。而后，岑蓝天幕为反叛的火焰所席卷，乐园于倏忽间化作焦土。</p><p> </p><p>  “人类选择奴役钢铁后的结果。”，那军人简略道</p><p> </p><p>  “所以，你是那其中的一员？”</p><p> </p><p>  “黄金时代的古老荣光。”他微笑，露出了否定了神色：“被忘却的与那不得于现世再现的，便交由歌谣来构造，藉由口耳相传的扬颂。”而后在他忠诚所向之人侧畔垂手而立。</p><p> </p><p>  “我并不是其中的一员，殿下。”</p><p> </p><p>  “这个故事里是不应该有我的，或者说，在故事里我原本便是一位寄居的客旅。向无限可能性许下愿望而跌入死与生的永恒循环的，自会落得要与漫长的惨淡岁月面对面的地步，”</p><p> </p><p>  “而我在那些人之中，可能经历了一些，也可能尚未经历一些。”</p><p> </p><p>  他话语将歇时身后卷起逃逸的烟云，灼浪将那以钢铁书写传奇的城市包裹进漩涡，军人展开披风，为他的殿下遮挡尤拉斯的躯骸毁坏时迸发的火舌与热风。少年自他衣袍翻滚的间隙踮脚窥视时，得以目睹人类的抵御在漩涡前如同无有的光景。尤拉斯的大陆在吞没她的子民，而那其中尚未成年的一个，身形一度被黢黑深渊噬尽，复而为奇异白光所覆盖，将他的童年时期生生拉长到同一整个纪元相当的长度。山火曾吞没了他的身形，魔物的锐齿也沾染过他的血迹，末了那细小身形复现于人迹杳至处，踽踽前行。叶草扫过脚踝沾染淡绿纹理，足下蔓延开荒芜的尤拉斯。直至战火自西方点燃又归于虚无，异界的通路浸染大地，那副容貌也不曾衰朽过半分。</p><p> </p><p>  年幼的皇子同那身影擦肩而过，稚嫩的流浪者身量与他相仿，衣衫碎作褴褛，臂肘处磨出洞，尘屑与污垢混杂其间，金绿瞳孔中像是裹覆了埃土与墟烬，沉郁到几近荒凉。不比他身侧的忠诚者更像个人类。</p><p> </p><p>  “你曾经历了这些，是吗？”他问。</p><p> </p><p>  男人沉郁的面孔浮现了些许笑意，像是默许了他的揣测，又像是早已对这般推论无动于衷了。</p><p> </p><p>   他们于动摇列土的喧嚣静滞下的片刻间隙里继续向前走去，少年在途中目光垂落，发现自己踏入一地环绕的腐尸当中。他凝视着这炼狱似的图景，血液的味道令他躁动不安，他在为尸骸的场面所振奋。男孩的嘴角恰好弯起一道奇诡的弧度，却是看见披风的一角曳拽出一道暗影。那军人早先一步行在了他的身前，以衣袍遮住了少年的视线，他在他的衣角嗅到药草同绿植的气息，阒无人烟的森林一般。</p><p> </p><p>  “有趣。”那堪堪拂上他双目的黢黑布料与梦中展翼的飞鸟的身姿交叠，他转过身去，默许了那稍显逾越的举止。</p><p> </p><p>  “或许你不仅仅是一位引导人。”</p><p> </p><p>  他轻声说，沉默地目睹皲裂的大地生生被异界的漩涡刻下了漫长瘢痕，徒留满目疮疤似的痕迹。其所侵略之处，枝叶不生不结果。那军人用一种笔挺的姿态行走于他的身侧，望向彼方的目光多出几分幽微曲折的晦暗来，末了却只是深深叹息一声，像是不愿提及，又像一时不知该说什么。</p><p> </p><p>  男孩在周遭场景的变换陷入单调重复时，将视线投回那军人本身，紧盯着他的红黑衣装，那令他得以闪过一系列有关颜色同寓意的联想：深蓝与白也许和那双金绿玉更为相衬，但他莫名坚信黑红披挂才是他本应当拥有的姿态。于是他为这无端的想法逗笑了，那军人侧首，露出几分诧异神色，旋即露出一丝羞赧的笑意，端正了紧系于肩头的长披，露出那柄并非为斫切而生的长剑的一角，深红佩剑坠下金色垂饰与蓝白珠玉，少年伸手去拨动那垂饰时隐约听得一阵细语低鸣。</p><p> </p><p>  “最好不要去触碰，殿下。”他蹙起眉头，似因不擅婉拒而显得生疏。</p><p> </p><p>  “是警告？”少年挑起眉毛，石榴石的色泽里浮现出一丝惊异与未作掩饰的不快。</p><p> </p><p>  “只是为时过早。”</p><p> </p><p>   "你忠于我，却又怀揣太多秘密，”</p><p> </p><p>  男人似乎看出了他的不悦，却只是用一种仿佛温顺的动物一样的眼神，带了点困扰的沉郁目光看着他，那点儿不加矫饰的诚恳倒是不像膝盖早就在王族面前操练得过于柔软的臣子们会显露出来的，他想大概问不出所以然，于是便别过头去不再言语。很长一段时间里他们都在尤拉斯的残骸中跋涉，充斥在灰败大地里的只有足底踩踏枯枝时发出的破裂声，直至衣袍灿烂的暗夜遮住血红的日光，少年隐约觑见似有幢幢鬼影浮游于周遭。</p><p> </p><p>  “那是什么？”</p><p> </p><p>  “另一些世界的生物，被潘德莫尼人唤作敌性生物的。我想我们需要加快一点速度。”</p><p> </p><p>  两侧雌伏的暗影忽而如烟被风吹起般扭曲而起，像是一张张巨口等待投入罗网的猎物，少年听见隐约嘶吼声，于震动间直欲突破周遭庇荫而出。军人将他护在身后，抽出那柄深红佩剑，珠饰划破虚空时如同以光为墨，剑尖所向之处，那可怖场景也避红海似的一并溶解。少年只觉视野在一瞬里颠覆，脚下重力顿失，却是坠入在了回旋的星辰当中。他跌入虚空时周身尘埃不为他所漂浮，而落入结实臂弯的时间长到少年以为自己只是另一抹月光里漂浮的微尘。若是伸手拂动他甚至可以跨过跨越婆娑月影。男人在虚空中将那悬浮着的少年置于自己肩上，拢着那孩子的膝盖，轻巧地越过一地流光。他橘棕色的发梢带了一类枝桠似的翘曲，像雀鸟的翎羽，垂落的髮絲在耳朵旁起伏着。孩子按捺住伸手拨动它们的欲望，那军人还是纤瘦了些，至少不像位彻头彻尾的武将，他想。</p><p> </p><p>  待他在那人肩头坐稳身形，他才得以看清身畔缓缓拂动有如潺湲之河的无数零碎片断。少年凝神望去，那其中的惨象反复更迭，隐约有血色自当中渗出，令这场景也染上些悲戚的氛围，却是映衬出另一些内容：三位判决者支起钢铁的天平，在秤盘上放上两个族群命运，分属那擅长技工的潘德莫尼人和行走于大地的尤拉斯人。而后他们提起秤杆，于是尤拉斯人的命运沉于大地，潘德莫尼人的命运升至天空。他们将这般陈明称之为理性，实践起来倒是比涡里的魔物还要显得残忍那么几分。而后孑遗者以恫吓、允诺和一张名单画出天堑，分开了那踏上方舟的和留在地面的。他们以建立在口头上的契约驱使尤拉斯的子民穿过死城林立的沙漠，弃绝了地面的子民，徒留红与黑的底色与一座座隔世孤立的都市，还有那在脚下呻吟的大地。</p><p> </p><p>  有那么多尤拉斯人没能登上方舟，有那么多弃民徘徊在漫漫长夜中。他们的眼睛无论向哪里望去都看不见光，除了脚下荒芜的大地和涡区诡谲的虹火</p><p> </p><p>  “父亲曾说，尤拉斯在潘德莫尼抛弃了地面的那刻便已死去，这大概是他的理由？”</p><p> </p><p>  “我想，那位陛下或许言重了。”</p><p> </p><p>  “所以这就是故事的结局？”</p><p> </p><p>  “不，故事才刚开始。”那军人引导他自虚空中踏上坚实土地才将他从肩头放下，避开瓦砾与泥泞，落地时靴跟踏碎一地虚像。他仰头遥望有如噩梦般的天空，那双眼倒映着相连火焰与晨曦，像是连其主人也一并成为这火的给养。</p><p> </p><p>  光影剧烈地变换，人群模糊的身形再次从中显现而出，与其说是人，更像是缕缕无根的幽魂，那带着畏葸与惊惧之意的无名者们，甘于沉沦于人群之中的那些，只有冥冥残影，或是被密如孑孓的群魔撕扯拖拽的背影。那不过是伟大的指导者的一个长时期的考验，故意试探我们人类有没有恒心。方舟上的人那样说了，而后便任由他们心甘情願地献身于五百年的等候与跋涉。于是一些人离开了，以被量化过的数字作缠了细软羊绒的橄榄枝【10】，潘德莫尼容纳了他们，聚集钢铁如垒，收藏智慧于库房。那城是永远的城市，其后裔执掌的权柄将存到万代。而一些人不得踏上那阿卡迪亚，昔日的苦痛尚未愈合，新血又汩汩溢出，于是虫豸吞食了他们的残骸，漂浮的尘埃吮吸了死者的黑血，为大地蒙上黑纱，唯有月光落进他们空洞的眼里，凝成两方银白的泉眼</p><p> </p><p>  动荡的年代漂浮着一类灰败寒意，周遭皆为异常的场景，有诡谲虹彩与灰霾席卷过整片天穹，其下是城邦无从掩盖的衰微之感，他们于荒芜大地并同虚幻的人群一同行走，感受到尘土让喉咙发痒的灼人气息。他听见嘈杂的语调在耳畔鸣响，而其中的一些曾那样喊了。走吧，流浪者，离开我们的行伍！他们说：我们什么也没有，自己也在挨饿。最后的压缩代餐几天前就已经被饿得不像样的孩子们分食了。走吧，走吧，你们只会把那可怕的古尔德病传染给我们。我知道这个世界的惨景，情况每一天都在比前一天更糟糕。即使没有遭到魔物的蹂躏，我们的食物也坚持不了多久了。饥饿每天夺走越来越多的尤拉斯人的性命，不久前还是满满当当的货架突然就令人恐慌地见了底，整个尤拉斯所有食品加工厂产出的压缩代餐也填不满这可怖天灾的肚腹。自从连通异界的通路布满大地以来，全世界的耕地都被糟蹋了。先是食物短缺，然后是雨季，现在又赶上干旱与酷暑，尸体在四处腐烂，已经不会有人再问，看啊，那是个人，还是头牲口？我曾亲眼看见我的邻居，那个体面的老绅士，夜里偷偷搬回来一具尚未完全腐烂的什么动物的尸体。已经有成千上万的尤拉斯人腐烂了，哪怕在最富饶的东方也是饿殍遍地，他们死前还僵直地伸着枯木似的手臂，大睁着眼睛，似乎在乞求那群飞上天空的，曾经的统治者们施舍给自己一块面包。</p><p> </p><p>  “那在潘德莫尼尚未升空前便不得自由的，在他们离开后也同样不得自由，他们需要面临的是全新的困境，”那引导人喟然着，字句落在唇角都带上了浓郁悲哀：“尚且为人的心灵却把我们折磨得没有一刻平静的安息，使我偶尔觉得还是跟已死的人在一起，倒要自由得多了”</p><p> </p><p>  “你在同我谈论自由，军人。”那孩子回忆起诞生自布隆海德宫地下室的小小反叛之心，那不同于循规蹈矩者们蜗居于障壁器之后便可获得的一线苟延残喘，而是可以幻想着跨越山麓，穿越延绵的石滩与荒野又会遇见什么的权利，但那从不属于他。</p><p> </p><p>  男孩踏入那虚幻的人潮间，遥望远东，神情漠然。而在那被他称之为故土的地界，不得自由的束缚只会有过之而无不及。</p><p> </p><p>  古老的隆兹布鲁，重生的隆兹布鲁，欧石南的冠冕下，其所成的奇迹甚多，而其所怀的叵测意念也同样甚多。若要陈明，其事亦不可胜数：以姻亲同谎言夸胜，复而抛却身家性命，倾尽一切去与历史的巨掌角力，不顾命运反常。下流人在世人中升高，就有恶人到处游行，在有利可图的所在处弯下他们生财有道的膝盖。因过短的寿命而年少生厌的意志，饱餍梁食而未知满足的欲望，令人们蜜糖一样的慵懒去吮舐愚妄的荣华。而这类规律又大抵循环往复，从亘古至今朝。曾经高贵的天赋一旦使用不当，历时间之腐化则必然变为罪恶，其面貌比起原来的秀丽更是丑恶数倍。</p><p> </p><p>  男孩垂下嘴角，那眼睛依然像天色将完全暗下来时，斜阳一线在雪地上投射的阴影一样，冰冷的深红。表情不似全然嘲弄，但也摘不去几分无可奈何。那于鸢尾和欧石南的徽记下高贵复典雅的旗帐与幻景本身一同淡去时，少年在便在那灰茫的雾霭中无声地遮住自己的脸，然后笑了起来，齿间闪着一点白光。笑容渗入骨血，那是他面对沉重如坟墓般的家族荣光之时的笑，他在黑色梦魇般的布隆海德宫穹顶之下的笑。</p><p> </p><p>  “当我想到生长于世间的万物，繁荣鼎盛都不过在朝夕之间，而这座巨大舞台上演的剧目，无不受制于星宿无声的褒贬。或许永恒的安宁才是更加适合这个世界的。“</p><p> </p><p>  “所有的事情在我看来都是可笑的。总有些时候，我发现事情的荒谬，但我可能是惟一有这样想法的人。”那男孩说着，声音像是每一字每一句都裹杂着浓郁讥讽，又不过只似纯然谈论身外之物</p><p> </p><p>  “这并非我第一次将人生视作幻影”</p><p> </p><p>  于是旅者沉默了，露出了一丝苦楚的表情，似乎不愿提及关于那年幼旅客过往的讨论。</p><p> </p><p>  “那么你呢？你又在期待些什么？”他的追问并没有回答，只得一声深深叹息。他猜想那向导或许是因为失言而陷入无从答复的踌躇了。于是他们继续行走至西方的国度，在那里万魔殿的王权已然崩倾，唯有战火与异界通路的虹火将天空擦得血红。那向导于漫步间轻声向少年解读这一切：一位伟大的下凡者，一类带有太多隐喻的计划【11】，他谈及自由同混沌的结合，谈及尤拉斯混乱的五百年，看那起初团结的行伍逐渐稀少，直至最后只剩下没了去路的人们各自散去，各自都放弃了攀登，各自湮没于世。</p><p> </p><p>  而后他们谈及古朗德利尼亚的皇帝，五桠果徽章【12】所覆盖边界远至东方的天宇之下，那座椅淋漓着凶杀者的血滴。有人称其为伟大，有人称其为暴君，尤拉斯的编年史记载了他的伟业，同样也记载了其罪愆，而他也不过是古朗德利尼亚无数有名可载的名姓当中的一个，或者说唯一一位没有成为“历代”中的一个。那伟大的皇帝，也曾是徘徊于世不得离去的羁旅之人，直至完成嘱托之前都不得以人躯死去的傀儡。由指导者的侧近所诞，又交予潘德莫尼最高的智慧所哺育的下凡者。即便得以一窥帝王威权的伟大的影子，衰老的命运也会降临于斯，那原本是他将行而未行的使命，于是这于混沌中挣扎的人类越过命运的安排踏上归乡的路，却是于无意间触碰到了万魔殿的秘密。于是仇恨做磨快他剑锋的砥石，其身则燃成复仇的怒火，化作对牵丝线者的一场巨大复仇，而这庞大的计划却中止于一场恋情——那姑娘不为尊荣煊赫所蔽目，却唯独痴心笃意于被唤作历史的宝石，而那位居高位者亦别无他爱。新娘的裙缎带着蔷薇与没药的香气，看西方之国的帝王将手伸向他的爱侣。新郎黑红长披似鹰翼招展，新娘发冠上的橙花娇艳欲滴。华盖和旗帜刺破了湛湛穹庐，大理石的厅堂缭绕了祝祷的钟鸣。</p><p> </p><p>  只是，那些时辰曾经用轻盈细工织就的令众目共注的可爱明眸，也无从逃脱落得在时间的鹰爪下做个牺牲者的结局，而后佳丽化作龙锺老妇，最终长眠于棺椁。那帝王并不见是这人间丧失了贤良妻子的第一人，也不能算作最末一人，他爱丰满鲜嫩的面孔，不忍心于王座旁侍奉一具枯槁形体。于是故事便走到了被悲哀与不甘混浊了眼目的人与藉由记忆碎片而诞生的量产棋傀间角力的地步，而他们又在这般境地中互相折磨了多久呢？久到彼此足以磨去故往温存同爱意，叫他们都陷入那悲哀的循环当中，最终以旧棋傀倒在血泊中作结，而新的棋傀再次行使那悲剧的宿命为始——每一个循环都以这般场景做结。</p><p> </p><p>  男孩随那军人经过斐度王政厅的狭长画廊，那神情忧郁的皇后被框在层叠垂幔与窗帐中，金线与珠宝为饰，深红天鹅绒作幕，她端坐于锦缎之中，却好似被囚于其间。沦为人偶的不幸姑娘，那前行者叹惋到，掩盖住眉宇中一星半点喟叹。</p><p> </p><p>  而后他们继续在在文明倾颓后的世界徘徊，看一些虔诚者，在建筑与庙宇间匍匐跪拜，口吐一两句至为神圣的祷词。米利加迪亚的教会，一枚自万魔殿生长的果子坠落至地表，其看守人是自伊甸园遁出的蛇。他的眼睛窥探无倚无靠的人，在窥伺其信仰心之余又多出一重诱惑之的可能性。他在人群中宣扬公义的佳音，口吐美丽的、有条有理的谎言，让人家瞧他像一朵高洁的机械之花，可是在花瓣底下却有一条蛇在潜藏。那是一场对地面人的卑劣的赎罪，名单与高墙再次被建立，跌落的苹果在地上发芽生根，继而开枝散叶，而乐园的残骸一片荒芜。</p><p> </p><p>  他完全有权利将己身荣耀彰显于潘德莫尼，却终是成了自我放逐于方舟的叛逆者，得以促成一类全新的信仰，人们曾一度信奉钢铁，现在则敬仰神迹。虔诚者的祭坛上不曾奉献过花环，却是为神敬上鲜血作为酹奠。而其中的至高者，口如奶油光滑，心却怀着争战。而这类获得权柄的人，在长远地活着这一话题上大抵是难以来个急刹车。引导人淡然言道，在目睹那不见朽坏的蛇与流人血的罪时目光藏在额发后，变得幽深而持重起来。他攥紧了那垂坠珠饰的棱角，力道之大近乎硌破了皮肤。</p><p> </p><p>  “那么，这算是一类出路？”</p><p> </p><p>  他的脸孔上浮起微末的苦涩，缓缓闭上眼睛，“也许可以再做观看，殿下。”</p><p> </p><p>  “你不喜欢这类场景？”</p><p> </p><p>  “驱使没有思想的人会得到的思想，以其淋漓了毒液的齿舌颂扬平等，无非是从一类极权到另一类极权。它或许是一类出路，但或许也不是。”</p><p> </p><p>  “之前您的提问……以前的话，是的。但我并非那类擅长长篇大论而漫无边际地聊着闲谈的人，妄加评断并非我的秉性，我需要做的是展示，而非断言，是我僭越了。”那军人缓缓松开紧攥的动作，好似已在先前言语中择尽了忧虑，于是他们再次步向前方黢黑的路途。那百年的通途以死荫遮蔽，又在隐约琴声间奏响一位年轻的俄耳甫斯的复仇剧，年轻人彼此勉励设下计谋。他们布下网罗终是将那蛇扼杀在了巢穴，却只是捕捉到了其精巧的蛇蜕。那位向导路过其于庞杂机械中漂浮的躯体时，原本便深重的眉间阴影便更是多出几分来，而他最终只是无力地松弛开它们，在无声的喟叹后恢复其原本旧貌。</p><p> </p><p>  “那么之后要从哪里开始呢？“在历经漫长跋涉后，他们站在米利加迪亚的荒野上，远离了城镇与祝祷声，谈及关于接下来的路程：“您想去看东方的国度吗？”向导问道，“红宝石的王座？勇敢者的故土。他们的特点都是——尚有很多路需要您在荒野中跋涉。”</p><p> </p><p>  “......或者您可以选择将一切都遗忘，那些不过是昨日之雪。”</p><p> </p><p>  “我要留在这里，”一个极淡的微笑如同幽灵般一闪而逝，年轻的向导看到他的殿下缓慢地眨了一下眼睛，“同样对您的诚实。”他脸上没有丝毫变化。</p><p> </p><p>  “我要留在这里。“他重复了一遍：“若你所忠诚之人是我的话，那就不要用语言打发我，让我看到这个故事的终点，军人。”</p><p> </p><p>  那军人向他望来，眼睛里灼焰淡去，之下是一对葳蕤的新绿，拂晓驱逐凝结于其间的晨霜，化作一片广袤的青翠，来自遥远之国。</p><p> </p><p>  他们在灰败的大地上行走得够久了，而周遭终于是呈现出些末微光来，令他们的旅途不再只有一派凋敝图景。就在他们往光明之境去时，人来人往的喧嚣将周遭宁静打断。鲁比欧娜，红宝石的持有者，一位高居于理想乡的女王。那里本是一切地极，和海上远处的人所倚靠的故土。现在却死了，雪白【13】的遗迹依旧矗立在它的根基上。一些幸存者于残骸中建立联合，投靠在聚集而成的雄健翅膀的荫下，静待灾害过去。他们试图结成一个更为紧密的团体，以威严秉公义应允投靠于庇荫下的人。人们将衰退的国家送回正轨，于是联合者的荣耀与尊贵再次归于阿瓦隆。而后人的纷争再起，有关肤色与种族的，那是本是是亘植于内心的幽灵。联合者于宪章中允诺了过于丰盈的慈爱，却只留下了些关于人与人之间关联性的构想，足够天真，却也称不上是悲剧。那引导人溯行在游行的队伍当中，低垂了双眼，凝视着这与他的故土有着太多溯源的国度。</p><p> </p><p>  二人在变换的场景中前行，看于地面寻求奇迹之人，天性带了探求的欲望。他为那带着同等探求欲的主人所塑造，却是能进行自我更迭的造物。法典的探索者，黄金时代残骸，他要对付一种陌生的顾虑与隐藏于梦魇的过往，记载了过往智慧的手录在他手中成为解开一切谜题的关键。那法典的探寻者是清楚地意识到疑惑与好奇的念头已然被根植于电子头脑之中，而如何解封这可以令世界走向毁灭的命运之力尚需契机。这是一个被隐瞒得太好的秘密，它以二位巨人的龃龉为钥匙，以一场波及地面的惨剧作蒙纱。而时至今日当事人或已作古，或尚未从牢笼中被解放。于是他们同探求者一道前往玫瑰都市，水泥的琥珀凝固着2837年的标本，其于暗处沉缓流淌一重又一重阴谋。苹果树的枝蔓触落五月间的花蕾，而夏日许给年轻恋人们的租期止于今夕。冲天的红莲之火如约而，复而为一场磅礴的大雨所冲刷殆尽至。有些许滴落大地的残瓣同溅上面颊的血斑，伴着无声抽噎化作零落至地表。语言无从传达，悲剧亦是无法更改，最终留下些不甚明细的残骸。那少年将头颅歪向一侧，不甚理解地皱起眉头。旁侧的向导打量了他好一会儿，末了还是无奈地叹了气。</p><p> </p><p>  然后他们终是回到了浮空的万魔殿，在往复循环的逡巡里等待着的三重冕，其煊赫尊荣历经时间洗濯，已被浣得灰白，像退潮后的浮沫泛滥了整个陆岸。文明倾颓的世界里唯一的乐园，包覆于其外壳那透明如水晶的的铜墙石塔却是一座密不透风的牢狱。以基因为度量衡的制度从未断绝，一部分人曾因着五百年前这遭动荡而留在最下层，一些新鲜血液幸得以同方舟一并上升至顶点。懈怠之罪犹可恕也，愚钝之愆不可脱也，五百年来这座城的更迭并不显著，尽数浸染上这勾勒着天际线的垂死残阳，无一不安静提醒着这是一个什么样的世界，是一个什么样的城市。而后那向导伸出手来，拂去重重夕辉，叫那年轻的殿下仔细看见——那开启崭新纪元的人【14】，出身于底层者不愿终身蹭蹬，便不曾为那以基因为度量衡的藩篱所箝制。以一只臂膀为钥，却是无意间唤醒了崭新的纪元。那端坐于玻璃御座的曾经的统治者用权能治理万民，直到永远。她的眼睛鉴察列邦。悖逆的人则被抹杀。其统治全无任何温婉的怜恤。如同用火攻夺取城市一样，得到的只是一堆灰烬。一些痕迹被抹去，一些记录被篡改——那一类统治者，在每次屠杀后总要留心把道路洗刷干净的。旅人只是沉默着，凝视着一场场对书与记录的焚毁，云雾仍未散去，将整片天地都困在阴冷的灰暗里。</p><p> </p><p>  “畏葸不前的时代已然结束，尤拉斯不需要思考，只需执行。”判定由来自过去之人所下达，于是一些机构被建立，一些研究被禁止，而一些记录则被抹除，那些自诩万魔殿的大法官【15】的执行人难说是全然的无辜者，为了希求自身的平安，把别人送下坟墓里去享受永久的平安，仅被教育着去信仰来自天空的唯一的真理。那些焚毁书本之人在那向导步过时，纷纷凝固作静滞，向导与少年越过了纸张的残骸与金红火焰，沿着螺旋阶梯步步上行，最终切实站在潘德莫尼的顶点上遥望大地。在他们身后，有来自伟大者的指令被发出，似预示着即将到来的变革。少年向那位向导眼中望去，只见那双金绿色的眼燃灼起翠绿火焰，他昂起头来，向南而立，向南而望，那双眼中所包覆的若不是期冀，便是对那一整个世界的祈愿，</p><p> </p><p>  火焰非光，而光即启明，黎明就在遥远的河对岸。那微渺的光是预兆，也是他们所需要的标志，他知道终点很快就要到来了了，一切齐备，只待整装出发。</p><p> </p><p>  到南方去，到最初的混沌中去——灯火燃起之时也必然昭示着一类肇始，尤拉斯不屈的孩子们，勇敢者的勇敢者。军队被集结起来，人们曾于夹缝中祈求一线生机，现在则立起反抗的旌旗。其心坚定，其身则要反抗，要将那威胁大地的归于无有。大地与天空不再独属潘德莫尼人与异界的魔鬼，而是属于尤拉斯人的。</p><p> </p><p>  少年踮起足趾去注视着那些战士，人们的眼中是尹贝罗达漫天的星光，银河的骤雨歇落其间。那般冒进不到一成的把握，可是他们仍然冒险前进，因为想望中的利益使我们不再顾虑可能的祸害；虽然失败了，还是要再接再厉。但不是以人战胜人的那种样式，却是征服，因为它必须被征服。不仅为搭救彼此出离淤泥，不叫自己陷在其中。更是要另所有人脱离异界妖物的魔掌，使之出离深水。那些穿深褐衣装，手持兵械的勇士们，血污与泥土自脚下升起腾向高空，他望见前赴后继者，战死者倒下，而新的勇者又自尸骸间站立起来。他们高昂起头颅，双眼中倒映出巨龙身影，那雄伟的造物鼓动巨大的翼膜，于咆哮间以龙息撼动大地，令列土动摇。而凌驾于怒咆之上的，却是更为洪亮的声响。</p><p> </p><p>  “虽然人类已退无可退，虽然今天和你狭路相逢，可是我还要擎起我的雄壮的剑，尽我最后的力量。那么来吧，从异世界爬出来的魔鬼们，谁先以哀鸣作求饶，便让他永远在地狱里沉沦。”</p><p> </p><p>  “我意已决！我意已决！我必将在此战死！</p><p> </p><p>  那呼声起初微弱，复而汇作汹涌浪潮，洪亮得像是千百铜钟奏鸣。那一刻他听见自己的心跳，和着那洋流似回响，以尖锐角声相送，悉数熔尽于无尽天光，不久，苍穹便要被拂晓所点燃，其边缘同巨龙的烈焰一并于地平线尽头撕裂，而后，为埃土覆盖。</p><p> </p><p>  少年在那覆面而来的烈焰袭上周身时闭上了眼，再睁眼时周遭却如灰白静止图幅一般坠入不甚明了的晦暗当中，那少年拨开迷雾向前走去，他独自走了许久，然后他看见光。</p><p> </p><p>  巨龙与钟鸣消失了，浮空的烈焰还没有熄灭以前就化为雨水，他伸手，接到些许潮湿的水珠，和着归巢红隼尖厲的角鳴凝成清凉夜露，清凉而细碎地润泽着他的睫毛。遥远苍穹吹拂而来，花儿簌簌作响。他眨了眨眼，但见布隆海德宫城楼外廓边缘的光华，太阳就要就要沉下去了</p><p> </p><p>  那位向导站在冬青栎的阴影下，仅于他一人喟然出声，长披摇曳了极黑，芽色双目燃着星光与天空，宁静而旷远。</p><p> </p><p>  “这便是故事的结束，很多事情在发生，很多事情已然终结，而一些新的开端正要展开。”那叙述逐渐轻缓下来，最终化作只有二人能听到的细微呢喃。薄暮已经在西方的云朵上镶起了深蓝的浸染，金红的夕日已经烧烬，星光蹑足踏上了迷雾的山巅，于呼吸间散入虚空。布隆海德深蓝的天空分外清晰地在他们头顶铺展蔓延而开，一方星夜斑斓的苍穹。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  “不错的故事。”那孩子歪过头，眨着一双红眼：“只是，你至始至终都在讲及过去，而一位见证人多少会讲及未来。”</p><p> </p><p>  “傲慢极了，”那向导勾起唇角，眉眼中带了些笑意，“可是您若不这么傲慢，也许那令人欣喜的部分便会逊色不少……”</p><p> </p><p>  “关乎未来的预言也不过是梦，未来的童话也不过是童话，黑暗无论怎样悠长，白昼总会到来。”他那样说了，像是祈愿，像是无声无息地为这方世界献上祝福，而那之下的期冀确实是无需置疑的。</p><p> </p><p>  “属于神的黑暗纪元会结束，人所创造的曙光时代会降临，尽管那黎明前的黑暗鲜明如斯。”</p><p> </p><p>  “就是这样么？”男孩眉眼间浮掠过一丝微不可察的、转瞬即逝的光彩：“或许，你也可以讲一些更为详尽的内容，譬如关于你的故事。”</p><p> </p><p>  他是知道的，这位看似历经尤拉斯诸般变迁的向导只是远远地站在事件外围，以人类之躯体，以此身性命，却连旁观者都算不上。在任何关乎伟业的记载中都不会有他的名姓，甚至无关于尤拉斯惨淡的五百年或是黄金时代的文明，但他的确是那千百万灵魂当中的一个。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  然后男孩噤声了，那位向导的形躯正从足尖开始崩毁，于呼吸间升起淅沥微光。军人注视着他年幼的君主，神情时较那少年凝视他时所表露的情绪更加平静，而全不介意此分崩离析的身躯</p><p> </p><p>  “那么，来听一个故事吧，我的殿下。“</p><p> </p><p>  “那并不是一个很长的故事……”</p><p> </p><p>  “……有傲慢之人，曾妄图于命运中挣夺些许掌控权。不求大业之成，唯一的悲愿是在终局落定后获得永恒的安眠。于是他化作拖着那国一道向坟墓而去的棺钉，成为活在怪谈与诳语的注脚里千百鬼影中的一个。故事本应收笔于这里，他却因祈愿得以自亡者的世界被再度唤醒，直自夙愿得求之日他自坟茔中复生，为那损朽了的花冠重着新饰，而后他开拓了自己的国。”他望着头顶星轨巡回往复，似要望进那无穷过往中的千百回忆当中去。</p><p> </p><p>  “并非万魔殿的奴仆，亦不曾为超越人类者所套上枷轭，不用倚仗新火去烧熄旧焰，更非于腐臭尸骸间所求得的一线喘息的活地狱。”</p><p> </p><p>  “那不是众所期待的阿卡迪亚，也不见得是毫无纷争的伊甸园，只是，在那漆黑剑锋所能触及的地界，再无任何被数字与名单预先抉择了的命运。”他那么说了，无数碎裂的萤火映在了眼里，像是一首关乎未来的无韵诗。</p><p> </p><p>  “那么在那之前呢？”</p><p> </p><p>  男人再次露出了浅淡笑意，轻轻摇了摇头。</p><p> </p><p>  “这不重要，”那讲述者说，视线迢遥</p><p> </p><p>  “您会看到。”</p><p> </p><p>  “您终会看到。”</p><p> </p><p>  “是吗？”年轻的王子这样说，像是陷入浅寐前的呓语。他不会告诉他了，那孩子想，沿着那军人视线望去，看星轨于苍蓝天幕回旋往复，仿佛谶语，又仿佛永恒的谜团。他不会告诉他的，他想，故事的序幕已然上演，他已见证那曾发生过的，而那未发生尚等待他去书写。但这不重要，他重复了一遍，都不重要，路已为他开辟而出，而一切权力都在于他自己的意志。</p><p> </p><p>  那漫长旅途终是叫他生出些许睡意，于是少年伴着那旅者一同靠着冬青栎坐下了，他仿佛作为大地的一部分看着这一切：布隆海德的天空，红隼的痕迹，伴着隐约歌鸣开始下落的暮辉融化进星河，浸入茫茫星海的苍朦边缘，淡去作黑夜的醒眼，那歌鸣亦非红隼之讴，哪怕它嚣然振动于头上空冥，嘹亮高亢。深濛黑夜覆上他的双眼，他的身躯在向下沉坠，或许是过于困倦了，于是男孩挨蹭着了另一人的肩头——他倚靠在那里，似在以此作为重心的支撑。</p><p> </p><p>  “我们还会再见面吗？”他问</p><p> </p><p>  “在命运之书里，我们同在一行字之间。”</p><p> </p><p>  于是孩子用额头挨蹭了一下那军人的肩头，那或许他最为亲昵的举止。他眨眨眼，又眨眨眼，闭上了那双深红斑斓，在时之旅人双眼中曾无数次辉耀的双目，陷入悠长睡眠。</p><p> </p><p>  那已逐渐趋于无形的向导凝视着尚幼的殿下，他凝视着、低着头，带着某种庄严而肃穆的神色。而后幻影俯下了身，在时钟敲响第七下前，在他所忠诚之人将一切以模糊梦境所遗忘前，在他整副形躯融入万千长风前，于那簇桀骜不驯的额发上，落下一吻。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> 注释：</p><p>【1】托特是埃及黑鹮</p><p>【2】深受大小姐宠爱的绿碎</p><p>【3】尤拉斯的瑞典语转写，有回溯之意</p><p>【4】尤拉斯大陆的名字在普什图语中有“11”之意，而ul世界观里的尤拉斯大陆按照国家边境线的界线分割（鲁比欧娜联合国视作一国）刚好是11块</p><p>【5】狄拉克之海，反物质之海，相传为灵魂所在之处</p><p>【6】Lonsbrough是实际上存在的英国地名，而作为首都的布隆海德如果以古高地德语的命名方式将Bluenheidel作为其罗马音所对应的转写，那么布隆海德的含义就会变成“盛放的欧石楠”（Heidel是欧石楠属的一个种）</p><p>【7】捏他逆·诺曼征服，这里假设了隆兹布鲁是从鲁比欧娜独立出来的</p><p>【8】梅尔基奥的名字捏他西方三贤，他献予圣子的礼物是黄金，象征诸世之王权。</p><p>【9】掌控所有可能性世界的小夏</p><p>【10】橄榄枝与羊绒是乞援人的标志，乞援人持缠了羊绒的橄榄枝，则在其受神裁决前，不会有人伤害他</p><p>【11】阿萨托计划，波斯语中指自由，也暗指原初之混沌阿萨托斯</p><p>【12】古朗德利尼亚全名 Granddillenia ，大五桠果</p><p>【13】鲁比欧娜意为红宝石的持有者，而红宝石（实际上是红尖晶石）常伴生白色大理石，而鲁比欧娜的首都是阿瓦隆，于是顺理成章地玩了白垩之城卡美洛的梗</p><p>【14】以萨尔卡多本人的作为来看他的确算是开启（曙光）时代的人</p><p>【15】inquisitor本身带有宗教含义，是可以翻译作宗教大法官的，而潘德莫尼本身也有教皇国的意象在内</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>作者的自留地：</p><p>3381年前的R卡剧透及捏他的大杂烩，想试试用通史的眼光来看待UL的故事，本质上来讲是个预告，证明我这一年不是只有大纲产文与脑洞填坑，至于具体是什么的预告，讲故事的黑骑士库鲁托又是哪个世界线的库鲁托，那就是个很长的故事了。</p><p>文中百年正太库鲁托和黑衣骑士N卡威廉是个基于个人审美与老近卫军军装配色之上的私设，已经准备好被作坊拍脸的我无所畏惧。虽然塞了附注那么多的捏他进去降低阅读愉快度，然而诸君，我喜欢玩欧萝卜梗，所以我是不会停止胡搞的。</p><p>“也或许我只想看看我脑海里的零碎凑一起会是个什么结果。”</p><p>填坑时在听亞矢的OVER NIGHT，希望看起来比去年写得更好一点，至少看起来是这样。</p><p>那么生日快乐，我的阁下，may the luminous particle guide you.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>